The Helicopter and Tanker chase/Battle continues
Here's how the helicopter and tanker truck chase goes in Revenge of The Ultratron. return to the Terminator, Sparkles, and the Princesses van is now speeding down the highway Twilight: No matter what happens, stay down and keep these vests over you. Nyx: Okay. Twilight: Alright. her on the cheek start putting bullet-proof vests on the back of the van Yuna: sees something in the side mirror Something's following us! see the helicopter in the sky Twilight: It's a chopper! Terminator: It's him. Snowdrop: The T-1000? Terminator: Yes. Twilight: 2 CAR-15 assault rifles off the gun rack Cadance: Hurry, Twilight. He's coming in! Music score: Terminator 2 "Helicopter chase" starts playing T-1000: flying lower Twilight: both rifles with full mags and cocks them T-1000: now tailing the van Twilight: out the back and draws fire with one of the rifles T-1000: fire with a Heckler & Koch MP5K submachine gun Twilight: behind the door as the bullets hit T-1000: firing but then runs out of ammo Twilight: fire at the chopper van then goes under a bridge as the T-1000 follows, flying really low above the road Twilight: to draw fire T-1000: reloads Nyx: up then fires as the T-1000 returns fire Nyx: WHOA!! herself with the vests Twilight: Nyx, stay down! firing T-1000: side to side van turns to avoid a tanker truck as the chopper files over it and the bridge, and then back down T-1000: firing as he flies down Twilight: to draw fire T-1000: fires 2 continue to fire at each other but then Twilight gets hit Twilight: AAAAAHHHH!!!! Nyx: MOM! Twilight: groans then grabs her shot leg Shining Armor: Twily! Skyla: the Terminator Do something! Terminator: on the brakes chopper collides with the van [KA-BAM!!] chopper then falls to the ground and falls apart then the van hts a car, which causes it to crash tanker truck stops at the wreaked chopper as a truck stops near the van Driver: out and walks up to the van Hello? Truck driver: out Whoa! Damn! Are you alright? T-1000: the truck driver and hops into the tanker truck Terminator: the back and picks up to the other rifle Cadance: Hurry. Twilight: Grab a shotgun. Nyx: a Mossberg 500 cruiser Driver: Are you hurt? Terminator: down the road Princess Luna: He's coming our way! Skyla: Oh man, he just won't quit! Yuna: Move, we gotta move! T-1000 gets closer Nyx: Come on, Mom! Come on! Terminator: We need your truck. head up to the truck and get in closer Cadance: Go! Music Score: The Terminator 2: Judgement Day - "Truck chase" starts playing take off as the T-1000 slams into the van and continues tailing as he shifts into a higher gear Twilight: I'm bleeding, bad. Shining Armor: a cloth Hey, try this. Princess Celestia; He's catching up, fast! closer Skyla: Go faster! GIVE IT MORE GAS!! Terminator: This is the vehicle's top speed. Cadance: Are you serious?! Nyx: I can get out and fly faster than this! Twilight: the cloth around her leg AAAH!! Nyx: Watch it! T-1000: ends the truck, then starts driving along side Princess Luna: On our right! Yuna: Watch out! T-1000 then slams into the truck and starts grinding it against the guard-rail Skyla: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! T-1000: to avoid another truck Snowdrop: I can still hear him! Terminator: Drive for a minute. Skyla: the wheel Hey, where you going?! Terminator: out the door and fires his grenade launcher at the truck Take the off-ramp. Skyla: in that direction T-1000 follows, hitting some water barrels in the process. Skyla: EEEP!!! Terminator: reloads a another truck is in front of them Nyx: Watch out! the wheel with her magic and swerves to avoid the truck Terminator fires but hits the ground next to the truck Terminator: to reload the T-1000 rear ends the truck, causing the Terminator to drop the grenade in the tail bed Yuna: NO! T-1000 starts pushing them, and they start approaching a lava temple. [like the one from the Jungle Book 2 Terminator: the grenade launcher into the back. Grabs the other CAR-15, cocks it, then gets onto the truck and fires at the T-1000 he discards the empty rifle and makes the truck turn hard left, which causes it to topple onto it's side, and starts sliding Yuna: Whatever you do, don't stop! Skyla: ARE YOU CRAZY?! I'M NOT GONNA STOP FOR ANYTHING!!! Shining Armor: Just go, kiddo! Cadance: Go straight! Skyla: driving straight AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!! down as the truck hits the wall tanker truck continues sliding, then it hits the sides of the entrance, as the Terminator jumps off and rolls into a stairway. The tanker then bursts open, pouring liquid Nitrogen everywhere Cadance: Skyla, are you alright? Skyla: back up I think I just flunked my first driver's test. Twilight: shaky No kidding. Yuna: out the back window Oh no. T-1000 then opens the door and climbs out of the truck, and starts walking towards them in the showers of Liquid Nitrogen Skyla:' I HATE THIS GUY!!' T-1000: walking towards them but his pace starts to slow down. (due to its body rapidly freezing) Then his feet start getting stuck, then one foot gets stuck. He pulls free but his foot breaks off. He then gets stuck again, and his legs crack. His right hand then freezes to the ground. He then tries to pull free but his hand breaks off. He then looks at his arm in shock. And then he freezes completely. Skyla: Hey, what happened? Why'd he stop? Yuna: He's frozen solid! Terminator: up, and takes out his pistol Asta la Vista, baby. trigger bullet hits and the T-1000 shatters into a million pieces Nyx: Finally. He's gone. Terminator: the empty clip and loads another one then the heat from over flowing lava begins to melt the frozen pieces and they started to from back into liquid and the little droplets began to come together Terminator: We don't have much time. puddle starts to reform into the T-1000's body Twilight: Let's move! Nyx: Grab the shotgun. Yuna: the shotgun Cadance: Here. support Twilight on her left side Shining Armor: Come on, come on! supports his sister on her right side Terminator: his grenade launcher and he loads the grenade into it Cadance: Hurry! He's almost reformed! race off, just as the T-1000 is completely reformed. And starts walking after them Shining Armor: Hurry, come on! T-1000: following the group but then he grabs a railing in which his hand forms into it. (a malfunction caused by the liquid nitrogen) But he pulls his hand off and continues his pursuit. Terminator: This way, come on. This way. Nyx: Come on, come on. We've gotta to get to Thomas. T-1000 continues to pursue them as he steps on diamond plating, and his feet form the same pattern as the diamond plating come across a pool of lava Princess Luna: Not this way, it's too hot. Princess Celestia: Go back. Go back. they turn and see the T-1000 coming towards them Yuna: Oh no. Terminator: Go. Run Nyx: We have to stick together! Terminator: Nyx, you've got to go now. Get the crystal to Thomas. Nyx: No! Terminator: GO, NOW!! Nyx: No! race off Terminator: out the grenade launcher as he draws his pistol. He then walks slowly forward, scanning for any sign of the T-1000 T-1000: out of nowhere and grabs the grenade launcher, and throws it out of the Terminator's grip Terminator: his pistol T-1000: the pistols and tears it from the Terminator's grip 2 then start banging each other on the walls T-1000: a wall but liquid forms around Terminator: the T-1000 the T-1000 liquefies and he throws the Terminator into different walls before slamming him into another wall, which causes huge rocks to pin the Terminator's left arm his arm gets crushed T-1000: back to his old self, as a menacing ripple goes through Terminator: to grab the T-1000 T-1000: to pursue the group NEST, 501st Clone Troopers, the Wonderbolts, Autobots and Trainbots Lennox: We got a whole lot of fight, coming our way! Spitfire: This isn't good. several Deceptitrains and Constructitrains come flying down Deceptitrains: alien Spiker: Oh, my Lord. We better get ready for the ultimate battle on our hands! Hound: It's a bad idea. his shotgun But I'm all about bad ideas. Piston Spark: Likewise. Soarin': That foal better hurry. Fives: Let's just hope what that kid knows what she's doing. Captain Rex: Yeah, me to. Spitfire: Alright, here's the plan. We cover fire all we can, and some of the other rendezvous with Piston Spark, Arcee, Hound, and Ironhide. Alright, once we see our target, pop flares up sky high. Then escort them back here, on the double! Let's go, move out! her M4 Everyone: Hu-wah! then spreads out Category:Stuingtion Category:Scenes Category:Chase scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Battle scenes Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures Chronicles